Wrażliwy na moc
by Shaunee Altman
Summary: COMPLETE Kiedy Harry miał osiem lat, doznał objawienia i zdał sobie sprawę, z pewnością jaką może mieć tylko ośmiolatek, że był Jedi.


**Wrażliwy na Moc**

**Autor**: LunaStorm  
**Tłumacz**: ja  
**Beta**: Myrkul  
**Zgoda**: jest  
**Oryginał**: s/7104491/1/Force-sensitive  
**Od tłumacza**: Wielkie dzięki dla Myrkula, który był tak miły i spróbował poradzić sobie z moją interpunkcją i dziwnymi zdaniami. Wszystkie błędy są wyłącznie moją winą, on je tylko ogranicza. Zapraszam też do zapoznania się z jego tłumaczeniami, których od niedawna jestem betą.  
Profil Myrkula: u/1827289/Myrkul  
Indżojcie!

* * *

Kiedy Harry miał osiem lat, doznał objawienia.

Stało się to, gdy otworzono kino Wisteria Odeon zaledwie przecznicę od jego szkoły.

Chcąc je wypromować, menadżer wyświetlił kasową "klasyczną" trylogię i wysłał każdemu uczniowi z pobliskiej szkoły darmowy bilet na pierwszą część i pół-darmowy na drugą, mając nadzieję, że dzieci namówią rodziców do kupienia trzeciego biletu w zwykłej cenie i - najlepiej - nabiorą zwyczaju bywania w kinie.

Ponieważ cała klasa szła do kina, mogłoby źle wyglądać, gdyby Dursleyowie trzymali Harry'ego z dala, a ponieważ i tak było za darmo, niechętnie pozwolili swojemu wychowankowi tam pójść.

I tak Harry Potter poznał fascynujący świat Gwiezdnych Wojen.

I zdał sobie sprawę, z pewnością jaką może mieć tylko ośmiolatek, że był Jedi.

Świat rozświetlił się przed nim nowymi, ekscytującymi barwami, każdy szczegół przekształcał się teraz w sensowne wzory, teraz miał klucz do zrozumienia wszystkiego.

Poczuł, jakby nagle mógł zobaczyć Moc wirującą wokół i kształtującą jego życie, nawet, jeżeli była to tylko jego wyobraźnia, bo Mocy nie można było zobaczyć, tylko poczuć. Oczy mogą cię zwodzić, nie należy im ufać.

Ale Moc tam była, miał na to dowody i Harry znalazł wreszcie swe miejsce we wszechświecie. Teraz musiał dowiedzieć się więcej.

Obejrzenie dwóch pozostałych filmów było trudne, ale Harry był zdeterminowany, a przecież chcieć to móc.

Pani Figg, stara kocia mama, była zachwycona, gdy skosił jej trawnik i nie oponowała, gdy poprosił o bilety do kina zamiast pieniędzy. Wuj Vernon nie mógł ich zwrócić, bo ciotka Petunia stwierdziła, że zakazanie chłopcu wyjścia mogłoby obrazić ich starszą sąsiadkę (liczącą się, nie ważne jak zwariowana by nie była).

Harry uśmiechał się ostrożnie w ciemnej sali kinowej, ale mrok nie mógł skryć jego szczęścia.

Cała trylogia pozwoliła mu lepiej ocenić swoje pierwsze spostrzeżenia.

Nie był Jedi. Jedi trenowali, musieli uczyć się wykorzystywać swoje moce i stawali się Jedi, gdy ich nauczyciele powiedzieli, że są gotowi.

Nie, on był jak Luke przed jego treningiem u Obi-Wana, albo jak Leia: Moc była w nim silna, ale nie wiedział, jak jej używać. Mógł to robić tylko przypadkowo, jak wtedy, gdy kilka razy poruszył przedmiotami bez dotykania ich, albo przeniósł się na dach szkoły: to jednak nie był wiatr.

Ten wniosek diametralnie zmienił jego życie.

Wreszcie, wreszcie poznał prawdę o sobie, miał wytłumaczenie dla wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy. Nie był dziwadłem, był po prostu inny z powodu jego harmonii z Mocą. W końcu znalazł wyjaśnienie i cel, nie był już dłużej wariatem, bo było w porządku nie być normalnym.

Był szczęśliwy.

Jego bystry dziecinny umysł przegrupował jego świat wokół tej nowej idei i doszedł do zaskakujących wniosków.

Nagle zachowanie jego ciotki i wujka nabrało więcej sensu.

Ciotka i wujek Luke'a też go okłamywali, nie opowiadali o jego rodzicach i kazali mu pracować na farmie, a wujek Owen zakazał mu odchodzić, bo go chronili.

Nie chcieli, by stał się Jedi, bo to było niebezpieczne, a wiedzieli, że gdy powiedzą mu prawdę, będzie chciał iść i może zostać ranny.

Logicznym wnioskiem było, że ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon go kochają i dbają o niego i po prostu nie mógł zażądać nauki jak być Jedi i prawdopodobnie skończyć na wojnie, cały czas robiąc niebezpieczne rzeczy.

To podniosło go na duchu.

Nie było z nim coś nie tak, po prostu starali się go chronić. Prawdopodobnie bali się, że dowie się prawdy i ucieknie i zrobi coś głupiego i dlatego karali go, gdy przypadkowo używał Mocy.

To miało sens.

W konsekwencji Harry stał się bardziej przywiązany do nich i więcej się uśmiechał, nawet, kiedy stawali się pozornie nierozsądni. Starał się też ograniczyć użycie Mocy do minimum, a jeśli już, robił to w tajemnicy przed nimi.

Dursleyowie byli zdezorientowani, ale trochę złagodnieli. Niedużo, ale Harry rozumiał teraz, czemu byli tak surowi.

Nie chciał ich martwić i starał się upewnić, że nie mają żadnego powodu do myśli, że chce wykorzystać swe ukryte moce i stać się Jedi.

Nie to, żeby chciał zmarnować ten dar. Ale wiedział, że było za wcześnie, a będzie musiał dużo się nauczyć zanim stanie się Jedi. Może ktoś przyjdzie i nauczy go, pewnie musi tylko poczekać. Nie powinno to trwać długo, Mistrz Yoda powiedział że Luke był "za stary", więc mogło to nastąpić w każdej chwili.

A potem chciał nauczyć się tych wszystkich fajnych rzeczy i nawet dostać niesamowity miecz świetlny i wędrować pomagając ludziom swoimi mocami Jedi, a może nawet uratować świat.

I jego krewni przestaną się o niego martwić, gdy zobaczą, że może się bronić i będą dumni z tego co robi.

I wszystko będzie dobrze

W międzyczasie mógł zacząć niektóre z ćwiczeń, jakie Mistrz Yoda zadał Luke'owi jako pomoc, zanim przyjdzie Mistrz Jedi i nauczy go robić to poprawnie.

Panna Susan, nauczycielka, która była z jego klasą w kinie, była w tym bardzo pomocna.

Wcześniej nie była zadowolona z Harry'ego, bo nie uczył się za dobrze, ale gdy zauważyła jak bardzo interesował się Gwiezdnymi Wojnami, i że kiedy dała klasie zadanie matematyczne z Rycerzami Jedi i Szturmowcami - zamiast zwykłego z matką i dzieckiem lub sprzedawcą w sklepie - zgłosił się i rozwiązał je, mimo, że było trudniejsze niż te, które zazwyczaj robił... Zdecydowanie znalazła drogę do serca swego ucznia i uznała, że powinna wspierać jego pasję.

Czuła wielką satysfakcję gdy zobaczyła - po pożyczeniu mu kilku materiałów z West End Games* z Rozszerzonego Wszechświata**, które miała w domu - że dziecko, które ledwo nauczyło się czytać, z zapałem pochłania książkę po książce i prawie niezauważalnie rozszerza swoje słownictwo astronomiczne. Tak, spełniła swój obowiązek nauczycielski wobec niego.

Harry ze swojej strony był zachwycony.

Zastanawiał się czy panna Susan odgadła jego sekret, bo dawała mu tylko książki odpowiednie dla jego tajnego treningu.

Teraz miał odpowiednie słowa by opisać kim jest: był wrażliwy na Moc, a może nawet adeptem i pewnego dnia stanie się Padawanem jakiegoś wielkiego Mistrza Jedi, a potem Rycerzem i może nawet samym Mistrzem.

Był trochę zmartwiony, że jeszcze nie został przyjęty do Akademii Jedi, ale wszystko co mógł zrobić to czekać na Mistrza, który wybierze go na Padawana. W międzyczasie pomyślał, że powinien zacząć od początku - więc tak zrobił, ucząc się jakiejś medytacji, bo jedna z książek zawierała cytat Mistrza Jedi, który powiedział: "adept powinien zacząć od spędzania dużej ilości czasu na kontemplacji, ucząc się otwierać na Moc"

Oczywiście, dla ośmiolatka, ten cały "głębszy stan relaksu lub zwiększenie świadomej kontroli swoich emocji dla lepszego dostępu do Mocy" był poza możliwością zrozumienia, ale też poza jego umiejętnościami, bo mimo długiej praktyki w przebywaniu w małym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu, nigdy nie nauczył się zostawać w komórce, koncentrując się z determinacją na oczyszczeniu umysłu.

Nie wspominając, że chciał spróbować tych wszystkich niesamowitych rzeczy, jak unosząca medytacja i uzdrawiająca medytacja i chciał tego teraz.

I oczywiście to nie działało.

Z drugiej strony medytacja telekinetyczna działała. Była to technika, podczas której osoba medytowała w trakcie naprawy lub budowy urządzeń mechanicznych, ale działała równie dobrze, gdy robił to podczas sprzątania lub pracowania w ogrodzie.

Harry naprawdę to czuł, gdy skoncentrowany na pracy, robił wyłącznie to, naprawdę szedł do "miejsca, gdzie oprócz spokoju nie ma nic", jak powinien. I nawet, jeżeli ciotka Petunia zastanawiała się nad jego nagłą ochotą do pracy, najważniejsze było to, że dawało to rzeczywiste wyniki.

Był teraz w stanie poruszać przedmiotami jedną myślą, tak jak Luke! Nie tylko do tego był zdolny - mógł też stworzyć małą kulę światła w swojej dłoni, gdy był zamknięty w komórce!

Naprawdę był na dobrej drodze do stania się Jedi.

Nawet, jeśli jego Mistrz się jeszcze nie pokazał.

Pewnej nocy, gdy ćwiczył skradanie, przypadkiem usłyszał ciotkę i wujka rozmawiających o nim.

- Wiesz Pet... od jakiegoś czasu chłopiec nie robił nic dziwnego... Może udało nam się wyplenić z niego te bzdury. Może nie pójdzie tą samą drogą co jego nic nie warty ojciec...

- Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, Vernon.. - Ciotka Petunia wyszeptała zgodnie

Harry cicho wrócił do swej komórki, by o tym pomyśleć.

Tak. Miał rację. Bali się, że stanie się jak jego ojciec. Jego nic nie warty ojciec.

Wziął głęboki wdech.

Coraz bardziej wyglądało na to, że Moc była w jego ojcu równie silna jak w nim.

I... jego ojciec przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy.

Nie było innego wyjaśnienia…

Zacisnął pięści.

Tak, mógł zrozumieć obawy jego wujostwa, ale mógł udowodnić im, że się mylą. Nigdy nie odwróci się od Jasnej Strony Mocy... Pewnego dnia stanie się wspaniałym Jedi.

Lata mijały szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógłby oczekiwać i wkrótce Harry miał skończyć jedenaście lat; a dziwne rzeczy zaczęły się dziać bez jego wpływu.

Nie był tym za bardzo zainteresowany. Miał swój trening używania Mocy, który utrzymywał jego uwagę. Mówiące węże niekoniecznie były ekscytujące. Był pewien, że Galaktyka ma do zaoferowania bardziej podniecające rzeczy.

Nawet mniej uwagi zwracał na dziwne listy, przynajmniej na początku.

Jednakże, gdy przychodziły i przychodziły, sprawiając, że ciotka i wuj byli nerwowi, w końcu zorientował się, że powinien wreszcie je przejrzeć.

Było dosyć łatwo wylewitować jeden z wielu listów fruwających w salonie pewnej niedzieli. Potem uciekł szybko do komórki, by udobruchać wuja oraz by w spokoju przeczytać list.

Przeczytał i prychnął.

Magia? Taa, jasne.

Oczywiście było wiele dziwnych i cudownych rzeczy w galaktyce, to wiedział. Wiedział też, że bardzo często mniej zaawansowane technicznie planety nazywały "magią" naturalne zjawiska lub bardziej zaawansowaną technologię. Panna Susan powiedziała mu tak, gdy czytali szczególnie fascynującą opowieść i odważył się wziąć udział w późniejszej dyskusji, nawet jeżeli nie był wystarczająco błyskotliwy by przyciągnąć uwagę.

Kimkolwiek byli ci ludzie próbowali go oszukać... lub zwieść.

Nie rozumiał tylko, czemu wujostwo jest nimi tak przerażone. Czy znają tych "czarodziei"? Może oni są niebezpieczni, tak jak ci dziwacy, o których ostrzegają w telewizji; ci szaleni, źli ludzie chodzący wokół i porywający dziewczyny i dzieci i robiący tak straszne rzeczy, że ciotka Petunia wyganiała jego i Dudleya gdy je opisywano.

Niebezpieczni za-bo-bo-nia-rze. Taaa... To musi być to.

Wyrzucił list. Ciotka i wujek mogą się tym zająć: słyszał jak wujek mruczał o pójściu na policję. Nie musiał się tym martwić.

Listy przestały przychodzić i Harry zapomniał o tym dziwnym incydencie... do dnia jego jedenastych urodzin, gdy olbrzymi mężczyzna pojawił się na progu, garbiąc się tak, że tylko głowa otarła się o framugę. Twarz miał prawie całkowicie ukrytą pod długimi, zmierzwionymi włosami i dziką, splątaną brodą; tylko czarne oczy błyszczały w uśmiechu, jak dwa żuki spomiędzy tej plątaniny.

- No i jest nasz Harry! - rzekł rozpromieniony olbrzym - Kiedy cię ostatni raz widziałem, byłeś jeszcze niemowlakiem. Wykapany tata, ale oczy to masz po matce.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Czy ja pana znam?

- Ach, gdzie moje maniery! - zachichotał - Rubeus Hagrid, Strażnik Kluczy i Gajowy w Hogwarcie

Wyciągnął olbrzymią rękę i potrząsnął całym ramieniem Harry'ego.

Bystry umysł Harry'ego szybko połączył fakty. Hogwart był miejscem skąd "czarodzieje" pisali do niego, ten facet musiał być jednym z nich; znał Harry'ego jako dziecko, zapewne był przyjacielem jego rodziców.

Co znaczyło…

To był jeden z ludzi, których bało się wujostwo, ludzi, których obawiali się, że za nimi podąży, ludzi, za którymi podążał jego ojciec.

Był tu by przeciągnąć go na Ciemną Stronę Mocy!

- Wujku Vernonie! - krzyknął bezzwłocznie. Mężczyzna wytoczył się z salonu, a gdy spostrzegł olbrzyma nadął się jak indyk.

- Wujku Vernonie, to jeden z nich, ludzi którzy wysyłali listy!

Twarz Vernona przeszła przez wszystkie odcienie czerwieni i zatrzymała się na purpurze.

- Żądam, aby pan się stąd wyniósł! Kiedy go wzięliśmy pod nasz dach, przysięgliśmy sobie, że położymy kres tym bzdurom, że wyplenimy to z niego! Czarodzieje, też mi coś!

Harry oddalił się do tylnego ogrodu przytakując sobie. Tak, jego ocena sytuacji była prawidłowa. Na szczęście wujek Vernon wydawał się zdolny do poradzenia sobie z tym. Mógł mu to zostawić i skoncentrować się na pieleniu. Jego medytacja telekinetyczna szła mu dobrze i wreszcie był w stanie używać jej do leczenia niewielkich zadrapań...

Może nie niespodziewanie, "czarodzieje" nie potrafili po prostu się poddać. Muszą być naprawdę zaślepieni swoimi zwidzeniami, myślał Harry mądrze kręcąc głową z politowaniem

Już następnego dnia trójka z nich pojawiła się i naszła ich dom: wysoki mężczyzna z ziemistą cerą, tłustymi włosami i urazą w oczach, jeszcze wyższy, dziadkowaty z długimi siwymi włosami i brodą i z dziwnymi ognikami w oczach za okularami oraz staruszka z załzawionymi oczami, włosami związanymi w kok, uśmiechająca się słabo do Harry'ego.

Każdy z nich miał na sobie szaty, na które Harry patrzył z niesmakiem: w niczym nie przypominały prostych, praktycznych szat Jedi, z tymi wszystkimi kolorami i falbankami i przyszytymi lamówkami - i czy to były ruszające się planety na klatce piersiowej najstarszego z mężczyzn? Wyglądały głupio, nawet te całe czarne, które powinny być sensowniejsze.

- Ach, Harry, mój drogi chłopcze - zaczął siwowłosy mężczyzna gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzy - Jesteśmy tu, by wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie. Nie martw się mój chłopcze, wkrótce pójdziesz z nami do Hogwartu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zauważył, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna też wygląda na mniej niż zadowolonego, podczas gdy kobieta rzucała spojrzenia na wujostwo, które wyglądało na przerażone i wściekłe.

- Bardzo przepraszam - odpowiedział bardzo wyraźnie - ale nie chcę z wami iść do tego Hogwartu, czy gdziekolwiek indziej.

Wszyscy nagle na niego spojrzeli, w różnym stopniu zszokowani.

Wtedy Vernon uśmiechnął się gwałtownie do staruszka, otrząsając się z szoku.

- Ależ oczywiście, że chcesz, mój drogi chłopcze... - Harry zmrużył oczy. Przecież powiedział temu człowiekowi, że nie chce, czy oczekiwał, że zmieni zdanie bo on tak chce? Nagle zesztywniał. Czy starzec próbował nagiąć jego umysł poprzez Moc, jak Obi-Wan zrobił ze Szturmowcami? Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

- Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że twoi krewni mogli nie chcieć, abyś wiedział, ale prawdą jest mój drogi chłopcze, że jesteś czarodziejem! - siwowłosy mężczyzna promieniał.

Harry rzucił mu znudzone spojrzenie.

- Nie, nie jestem - powiedział spokojnie.

Inni najwyraźniej zostali wprawieni przez to w zakłopotanie, ale starsza pani przyszła im na ratunek

- No no, Panie Potter - zachichotała - Wiem, że to trochę szokujące, wielu Mugolaków w pierwszej chwili nie wierzy, że są magiczni, ale zapewniam pana, że jest pan czarodziejem, a Hogwart to najlepsze miejsce, by nauczyć pana, jak używać swojej mocy.

Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, ale Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Proszę, dam ci dowód - powiedziała łagodnie, wyciągając długi, cienki drewniany kijek i machnęła nad kanapą. Harry nie miał pojęcia czym był ten przedmiot, ale mógł poczuć Moc silnie w nim działającą i... kanapa stała się wściekle niebieska!

Zdenerwowany przez ten pokaz Vernon wybuchnął

- Przestańcie w tej chwili, cholerne dziwadła! Chłopak nie chce iść. My nie chcemy by poszedł. Po prostu zostawcie nas samych!

Wszyscy trzej "czarodzieje" rzucili mu oburzone i uciszające spojrzenia, a on się zawahał. Ale nie ciotka Petunia, która skierowała swój wzrok na Harry'ego i zwróciła się powoli do niego

- Ty... nie chcesz z nimi iść, Harry? - zapytała cicho.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Prawie nigdy nie używała jego imienia. To musiało być bardzo ważne.

Potrząsnął głową z powagą

- Nie ciociu, nie chcę - powiedział stanowczo.

- To niedorzeczne! - staruszka eksplodowała - Wypraliście mu mózg. Syn Jamesa i Lily nie idzie do Hogwartu... Co za stek bzdur!

Siwowłosy patrzył na niego z niezadowoleniem zabarwionym smutkiem i... poczuciem winy?

Potem wyszeptał

- Niestety Minerwo... Obawiam się, że masz rację. Zostawienie tu młodego Harry'ego było chyba błędem...

Mroczny mężczyzna parsknął.

- ... a teraz nie mam innego wyboru jak... naprawić swój błąd...

Wyjął inny drewniany kijek, cieńszy i bledszy niż ten należący do staruszki i podniósł go. Harry nadal nie wiedział co to jest, ale to co zobaczył w oczach mężczyzny... to go przeraziło. Co on zamierzał zrobić? Co znaczy "naprawić błąd"?

Mężczyzna wskazał naładowanym mocą kijkiem na ciotkę Petunię i Harry zesztywniał w nagłym zrozumieniu: chciał skrzywdzić jego ciotkę! Chciał ją skrzywdzić by dostać jego, Harry'ego! Tak jak szturmowcy zabili ciotkę Beru i wujka Owena by dostać Luke'a!

Fala wściekłości przeszła przez niego i krzyknął rzucając się między starca i ciotkę rozkładając ramiona w ochronnym geście:

- Jak śmiesz! Jak śmiesz! Ty... Ty Sithcie! Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić!

Starzec ponownie wyglądał na kompletnie oszołomionego, dama westchnęła i przycisnęła dłonie do ust, a mroczny mężczyzna wydawał się tłumić niedowierzający śmiech.

Dudley, zawsze nieświadomy kiedy najlepiej siedzieć cicho i zostać zapomnianym przypomniał wszystkim o swojej obecności pytając głośno:

- Jak nazwałeś tego dziwnego kolesia?

W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych Harry nie oszczędził kuzynowi spojrzenia. Zatrzymał na nim spojrzenie pełne furii i groźby. Ale wyjaśnił spokojnie

- Sith, Dud. Czarny Pan.

Teraz brunet nie powstrzymywał śmiechu, a kobieta krzyknęła z przerażeniem. Starzec wyglądał na zdumionego, zranionego i bardzo, bardzo starego.

- Harry, nie jestem Czarnym Panem! - słabo zaprotestował.

- Wepchałeś się do mojego domu żeby mnie porwać! Grozisz mojej rodzinie! Myślisz, że możesz robić co chcesz tylko dlatego, że jesteś tobą! I chciałeś skrzywdzić moją ciotkę! Te wszystkie rzeczy robią tylko ci którzy wybrali Ciemną Stronę!

Starzec zachwiał się, wyglądając na pokonanego.

Brunet odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę

- Dumbledore, dzieciak ma rację. Wybrałeś całkowicie złą drogę do załatwienia tej sprawy, prawie przekroczyłeś linię za której przejście Amelia Bones postawiłaby ci zarzuty, jeśliby się o tym dowiedziała. Opiekunowie chłopca odmówili nam. Nawet jeżeli są mugolami, mają swoje prawa. Jedyną rzeczą jaka może wpłynąć na ich decyzję, jest chłopiec proszący ich o to, czego nie zrobił. Chodź-my.

Harry nie rozumiał większości tej przemowy, ale wyglądało na to, że ten facet był po jego stronie, teraz gdy wiedział, że Harry nie chce z nimi iść. To było dobre. Miał nadzieję, że może przekonać innych do zostawienia ich.

- Ale Severusie, na pewno...

- Nie Minerwo. Nawet nie mamy prawa tu być!

- Ma rację - wymamrotał wuj Vernon.

Starzec jednak otrząsnął się, jego twarz przybrała wyraz winy i żalu i podszedł z determinacją.

- Niestety, nie mogę się do tego zastosować. Harry Potter musi pójść do Hogwartu. Zbyt wiele od niego zależy. Ubolewam nad tym, ale nie mam wyboru... Naprawdę mi przykro, mój chłopcze - powiedział bezpośrednio do Harry'ego - ale pewnego dnia zrozumiesz. To dla Większego Dobra.

Znowu uniósł kijek, a Harry wezwał Moc unosząc ręce w zaprzeczeniu i wypchnięciu, cały skoncentrowany na jednej myśli

- Nie! Odejdź!

W tym samym momencie ciotka dotknęła jego ramion i Harry usłyszał jej krzyk

- Nie dotykaj mojego siostrzeńca!

Co niezwykłe, kontakt między nimi wydawał się wzmocnić Moc, a Harry mógł poczuć ją rozchodzącą się wokół nich, nie tylko w nim, ale wokół samego domu, w dół ku fundamentom, silną i piękną.

W jednej chwili cała trójka "czarodziejów" została gwałtownie wyrzucona z domu Dursleyów.

Podczas długiej, dzwoniącej w uszach ciszy, która nastąpiła, Harry zobaczył przez otwarte okno jak starzec próbuje znowu wejść do domu i jak Moc zapłonęła tarczą i odepchnęła go.

Wyglądał na kompletnie zaskoczonego, gdy dwójka jego towarzyszy delikatnie go odprowadziła.

Harry wzdrygnął się i poczuł ramiona ciotki obejmujące go.

- Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda? - zapytał drżącym głosem. Nienawidził tego, ale spotkanie bardzo nim wstrząsnęło.

- Tak Harry. Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze - w jej głosie było więcej ciepła skierowanego do niego niż Harry słyszał w całym swoim życiu.

- Maaamoo! Chcę lody! Teraz! - zajęczał Dudley, nieszczęśliwy z powodu bycia ignorowanym.

Ciotka Petunia odwróciła się i zagruchała do niego, a Harry uśmiechnął się. Wszystko wróciło do normy.

I było normalnie, w każdym razie to co uchodziło za normalne w domu, gdzie Jedi w trakcie szkolenia wykonywał w sekrecie swoje ćwiczenia.

Wielokrotnie ci "czarodzieje" ponawiali próby skontaktowania się z nim, ale on po prostu ich ignorował. Prędzej czy później się zmęczą, prawda?

W międzyczasie robił swoje, wykonywał obowiązki domowe, pomagał sąsiadom za trochę pieniędzy, rozwijał się w medytacji, nawet dobrze radził sobie z nauką w Stonewall High.

Jednak pod koniec roku był bardziej niż zmartwiony. Zaczął wpadać w depresję.

Nikt po niego nie przyszedł.

Moc nie była w nim wystarczająco silna? Ale nie, mógł zrobić już tak wiele, nawet bez oficjalnego treningu... na pewno choć jeden Mistrz mógł wiąć go na Padawana? Tak ciężko pracował!

Była tylko jedna osoba do której mógł się zwrócić: panna Susan.

Panna Susan była pierwszą, która go rozpoznała i pomogła mu zdobyć informacje o treningu Jedi i takich rzeczach.

Może była średnio wrażliwa na moc?

Na pewno mogła mu pomóc. I - dzięki Bogu - nie mieszkała daleko.

Biedna nauczycielka miała twardy orzech do zgryzienia powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem tuż przed swoim byłym uczniem.

Skąd ten chłopak brał takie pomysły? Jedi, też coś!

Ale pamiętała, że był trudnym dzieckiem z tragiczną przeszłością, problemami z zaaklimatyzowaniem się w rodzinie adopcyjnej oraz z poważnymi problemami z nauką w szkole. Jego zainteresowanie Gwiezdnymi Wojnami było rzeczą, która pomogła mu poradzić sobie z życiem i nawet osiągać coraz lepsze wyniki.

Nie mogła zniszczyć jego wyobrażeń. Kto mógł przewidzieć jakie zniszczenia to spowoduje? Nie była psychologiem, więc nie była wykwalifikowana do radzenia sobie z takimi rzeczami.

Najlepiej było dostosować się do jego wyobrażeń i zasygnalizować jego opiekunom, że może przydałoby się trochę profesjonalnej pomocy do radzenia sobie z jego złudzeniami.

Nie to żeby Dursleyowie chociaż wzięli to pod uwagę. Chłopiec mógł stać się lepszy niż się obawiali, w większości, jednak wciąż był niechcianym ciężarem.

W międzyczasie, odpowiedź panny Susan była ciężkim ciosem dla Harry'ego.

Wskazała mu, z najwyższą delikatnością, że Zakon Jedi istniał w przyszłości.

W. Przyszłości.

Umysł Harry'ego zawirował.

Przyszłość. Książki, filmy były z przyszłości. Panna Susan była naprawdę niesamowita. Skąd miała dla niego te książki? Skąd wiedziała czego potrzebował?

Nieważne.

Problemem było to, że był jedynym wrażliwym na Moc w okolicy...

Albo i nie.

Ci ludzie z Hogwartu…

Sztuczka z kolorami mogła być tylko iluzją...

Może oni wszyscy byli potencjalnymi Jedi, ale zostali wprowadzeni w błąd.

Oszukani. To było to! Zakon Jedi jeszcze nie istniał, nie było więc szyfru, więc każdy mógł przekonać wrażliwych na Moc do swoich racji, nawet absurdalnych (magia, no naprawdę!). Jak Lord Sith! Miał rację co do siwowłosego mężczyzny!

To dlatego ciotka i wuj byli tak przerażeni! Pewnie chcieli pozwolić mu stać się właśnie Jedi, ale nie chcieli by szedł z tymi zarozumialcami i o-szu-kań-ca-mi!

Cóż, to było zrozumiałe.

Harry nie chciał tego.

Jego ojciec zapewne tak - może nawet jego matka - dlatego ci "czarodzieje" byli tak zaskoczeni gdy im odmówił...

Jeżeli panna Susan nie pokazałaby mu Prawdy...

Wtedy jego myśli gwałtownie zatrzymały się z piskiem w obliczu niespodziewanego pomysłu.

Ogromnego, raptownego pomysłu.

Znakomitego. Ambitnego. Przerażającego.

Jeżeli Zakon Jedi istniał w przyszłości... ktoś musiał go założyć.

Czemu nie on?

Harry wyprostował ramię, właśnie tam, na połamanych huśtawkach, na zniszczonym przez wandali małym placu zabaw w nudnej Angielskiej dzielnicy, ośmielił się dokonać przełomową decyzję.

Będzie Jedi.

Będzie pierwszym Jedi.

Założy Zakon Jedi!

... I świat nigdy nie był już taki sam.

*West End Games – amerykańskie wydawnictwo specjalizujące się w grach fabularnych.  
**Informacje pochodzące z licencjonowanych przez Lucasfilm Ltd. materiałów. Należą do nich między innymi książki, komiksy, seriale telewizyjne oraz gry. Obejmuje praktycznie całą historię galaktyki Gwiezdnych Wojen.


End file.
